The Other Side of the Fence
by BlackFulcrum
Summary: Naruto messes up an improved version of Sexy no Jutsu, and becomes stuck as a girl for the next year, Sakura has to teach him being a proper kunoichi, but will her long time feelings for him come out with their new closeness? NaruSaku, Naruko/Sakura


**The Other Side of the Fence **

by BlackFulcrum

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto and related characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto__  
Rating: M for language, hints of sexual themes (aka Lime), there ain't no actual sex in it, so don't come here looking for it.  
Warning: Eventual Naruko/Sakura, that means lesbians, if you don't like that, I suggest you go away._

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: Signs and Changes**

"Are you sure you got the signs down?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure baachan, don't worry, see?" Naruto said as he preformed the jutsu.

"No Naruto, Ram not..." she yelled only to be interrupted by a loud "HENGE!!" from Naruto.

"...Tiger..." Tsunade groaned.

A shriek of pain shot trough the room, "That hurt, you didn't say it would hurt, baachan" Naruto complained with a feminine voice.

"It's not supposed to hurt, you brat, you messed up the hand signs, you did Tiger instead of Ram!" the sannin scolded.

"Oh, okay, the fox will heal me anyway, I'll just undo the henge and try it again" the blond boy, now girl, shrugged.

Tsunade sighed as she sat down, "That won't work"

"What do you mean baachan?" Naruto asked.

"I explained that these signs you used before the henge would give you the ability to keep it up for extended periods of time without dropping it even when you get hit, right?" She groaned.

"Yes?" Naruto said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well it's one of a pair of forbidden jutsu's to reinforce the henge, the other one is far more powerful, but also far more strenuous on a body when preformed" Tsunade continued.

A smile of glee and absolute delight appeared on his face "So? If it's more powerful you should have thought me that, I can take it, you know that baachan"

"The other one" Tsunade said, glaring at the female Naruto "is a permanent version, it's not so much as transformation, as a rewriting of your entire genetic structure"

Naruto only could look at her with a look that relayed only one thing, he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"You become what you henge into, permanently, that will be your body, you can't drop it like a henge, cause it is what you look like from then on!" she spat out in aggravation.

"Oh...well then lets not do that then..." Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head.

The Hokage sighed again, "It's too late for that"

"Why?"

"Because you just preformed it, the only difference between the two jutsu's is one hand sign, ram for the one that lasts a few weeks, tiger for the permanent change" Tsunade explained.

A high pitched "WHAT??" shrieked trough the room "I gotta change back this instance" as he started doing hand signs again.

"NARUTO! Don't!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto stopped, and looked at her, "Why not, I don't want to be stuck like this"

"Because the permanent jutsu share things similar to my _Sozo Saisei_ jutsu, it because it basically rewrites what your body is, changing the cells in your body, it would shorten your lifespan considerably if used to often, as in more then once" she explained.

"But I got the fox to heal me"

"Kyuubi's healing powers are not that dissimilar, remember that when you go into four tails form you run the same risk" Tsunade reminded him.

A look of absolute shock played across his face, "So I'm stuck like this? Forever?"

"No I doubt that; that you're still standing is a small miracle, most people that preformed that jutsu would have passed out from the change and the accompanied pain, and be in hospital for days, if not weeks" a smirk appearing on her face, clearly impressed with him.

"So what? I can change back, or I can't I?" Naruto asked with an annoyed tone.

"I think you can, but not now, your body needs to adapt, settle to it's new form before trying something so taxing again"

"How long?"

"Even with Kyuubi's regeneration...at least a year" Tsunade groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"Whaaaatttt?? Come on baachan, there's got to be a quicker way?" Naruto's now high pitched voice whined, it actually made him more annoying, she'd never thought that was possible

"No sorry Naruto, any sooner and I can't guarantee your health, or you living to old age for that matter, you brought this this onto yourself by not paying attention" Tsunade said on a commanding tone "now stop whining you have a mission in two weeks that requires you to be a girl anyway, that was what we were training for"

"But baachan..." Naruto continued whining.

"Naruto no, and stop calling me that!" Tsunade interrupted him, she stood up from her chair walked up to him and unceremoniously pulled up his jacket and shirt, exposing his belly.

"Baachan what are you doing" Naruto protested as he tried fruitlessly to pull down his clothes, "I'm not wearing anything underneath this"

"I'm checking if your guest is still where he's supposed to be, and if still as stuck as he's supposed to be" Tsunade replied, "and anyway you don't have anything underneath that shirt that I don't have a few times over"

"Seems to be okay, I probably have to have Jiraiya take a look to be completely sure" the sannin sighed.

Naruto could only cringe at the thought, naked Oiroke no Jutsu around the perverted senin was one thing, but it just felt...dirty to have be checked out by him now.

Tsunade saw the look on Naruto's face, she had to snicker, "Suddenly it's very different no? Maybe now you'll learn to have some respect for women", Naruto only nodded.

She turned around to the door, "Shizune! I know you're eavesdropping, go get Sakura for me" she ordered.

A hurried "Hai, Tsunade-sama" came from behind the door.

"Sakura?! She'll kill me if she finds me like this!" Naruto shrieked again.

"Naruto learn to control your voice, it's giving me a headache if you keep yelling at such a high tone"

"Bah, that's just the hangover from the sake you had last night" Naruto huffed, "and it's true if Sakura sees me in my _Oiroke no Jutsu_ form she'll hit me with that super strength you taught her, for thinking I was doing something indecent"

"I'm sure Sakura wouldn't do that" ignoring the obvious jab at her drinking habits.

"I'm not sticki..." a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Enter" Tsunade bellowed.

"Shizune said you wanted to see me Shishou?" Sakura asked as she entered the room, then her eyes fell on the the female Naruto, "YOU!! How dare you use that perverted jutsu in Tsunade-sama's presence!"

As the pink haired kunoichi moved in for the kill Naruto desperately tried to find words to defend himself with, "Sakura-chan, you got it all wrong, baachan asked me to do this"

"The Hokage would never ask for such a thing!" Sakura now had him him at the collar, pulling her arm back for a mighty swing, "Undo it. NOW!!" she roared.

"I can't!" Naruto shrieked, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Sakura that's enough" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura let go of the now shaking Naruto, she had not expected that her master to back up Naruto while he was obviously being a pervert again, "Shishou what is going on?"

"In two weeks time you and Naruto are supposed to go on in infiltration, and information gathering mission, you know this right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good, the infiltration is in an Onsen resort, the targets are all female, that's why I chose Naruto, you need some one that can back you up where you are, not on the other side of the fence"

Sakura looked at her master, that made no sense whatsoever, "Uhh Shishou, you do realize that Naruto is a boy...well not right now of course, but..."

Tsunade raised her hand to stop the girl from continuing her monologue, "Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are all away on separate missions with their teams, none are expected to be back and ready before you have to leave, there are no other kunoichi in your age group, Naruto is the only other logical choice"

"Okay but, holding that jutsu that long is hard, especially if he gets hurt" Sakura retorted, clearly thinking her master had gone mad.

Tsunade sighed, "I was planning on teaching Naruto a jutsu this week, that would reinforce and stabilize his Henge for extended periods of time"

"Oh so that's why he's a girl" Sakura giggled, "Sorry Naruto..." but Naruto look got more depressed, and he only looked at the floor.

Tsunade quickly explained "Well yes, and no, you see baka over there managed to get one of the hand signs wrong, and instead rewrote his DNA, he's now permanently a girl, and because of how it works, he has to wait a year before it safe to change back to how he used to be"

A laugh erupted from Sakura's mouth, quickly muffled by the hand she held before it, only Naruto could be that dumb to mess up such a simple exercise. But as her glance went over Naruto, she had to stifle her laughter completely, he looked even sadder then before, probably because of her own amusement over his situation. She walked over to Naruto, and put a comforting arm around his now slender female shoulders, "Come on Naruto, being a girl isn't that bad"

"If you say so Sakura-chan" Naruto said forcing a weak smile, trying to be brave for her, but clearly failing. She could see it, an other load of pain, horror, and disdain, added to his shoulders, jailer to the _Kyuubi no Yoko, _hated by many of Konoha's villagers for it, Akatsuki hunting him for it, and the boy he considered a brother, Sasuke Uchiha, had fought them at his own rescue, his only desire vengeance on his brother Itachi, that was two years ago now, they hadn't seen him since, it still hurt badly for both of them, and now turned into a girl, with the prospect of the whole town saying he's a pervert as well.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune suddenly spoke up "maybe we can reap some benefit from this situation"

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, "Explain?"

"Well with Naruto looking like this, we might be able let others think he's elsewhere, diverting Akatsuki for a while" she hastily said.

"And how would we explain a near exact female twin of Naruto walking the streets of Konoha?" Tsunade asked with a sarcastic tone "it's not like his _Oiroke no Jutsu_ form is unknown in this town"

"Ehh..A relative, from a different town...also orphaned? Shizune quickly answered "that's not gonna work is it?"

"No", the hokage laughed "that would be stretching it a bit"

Shizune sighed, "I know Tsunade-sama, I just thought..."

"I know, you want to protect Naruto, but in this case anything like switching identities is not going to work" Tsunade reassured her student, "but it does bring us to an other point, Naruto's name"

"What's wrong with my name?" Naruto asked.

The sannin smirked, "It's a boys name"

"I am a boy!!"

"Judging by your body, and your voice, you're clearly a girl" Tsunade grinned, "at least for the next year"

"I am not changing my name!" the blonde yelled.

Tsunade looked at Naruto straight in the eyes, "Listen, for the mission you will need a female name anyway, or it will attract attention, better take one now and get used to it, so Sakura doesn't have use your real name, and attract attention to you both"

Naruto scowled, "If you put it like that..."

At that point, and mischievous grin played across the faces of Tsunade and Shizune, something Naruto knew he was right to fear, quickly they started drumming up potential names.

"Rei?" Shizune suggested.

"No, Hitomi?" Tsunade countered, both looked at him, then shook their heads.

"Minako?" the brunette said.

"Hm no, Michiru?" Tsunade asked

"Nah, he, sorry_she,_ is not a Michiru" Shizune giggled, "how about Tatsuki?" both women looked back at him again, then at each other again, Tsunade raised an eyebrow "we'll put that one aside for now"

Naruto was about to say something when he noticed that Sakura had stayed strangely absent from the discussion, when he looked at the pink haired girl next to him he saw that she was lost in thought, sometimes glancing at him, obviously contemplating something, probably an name. She shot one more glance at Naruto, then nodded, walked to one of the piles of books strew troughout the hokage's office, picked out a book half way down, flipped trough it, nodded it while tapping something on one of the pages. She then walked over to Tsunade's desk, dumped the book in front of Tsunade, and put her finger at the place she had previously tapped, "How about this?"

Both women looked at the name indicated by Sakura, then at the young kunoichi, Tsunade grabbed the book, looked at title, let out an "Aha", went back to the indicated page, then flipped one page further, and started mumbling as she read a paragraph of text. Shizune was now standing behind Tsunade, and was apparently reading the same text over the shoulder of the hokage, nodding as she worked her way trough the same description, "It like it was meant for her" she finally said, Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"It's decided then.." the Tsunade confirmed only to be stopped by a "Don't I get a say in this!" from Naruto.

"Come over here then brat" she commanded, flipping the book around as he moved next to a proud looking Sakura. On the page appeared to be an old map of the Fire Country, under her finger was town indicated by the name _Naruko, _one letter different from his own name, Tsunade flipped the page around which held the description for several towns on the map, including Naruko, a mythical Onsen town from ancient times, the myths told that the place not only serviced humans, but also gods, spirits, and even demons.

They were right, it did fit him, he had used his _Oiroke no Jutsu _to sneak into the female side of Konoha's onsen in the past, the upcoming mission was at an onsen, and the part of the myth about demons going to the onsen there was only fitting with Kyuubi, it only differed one letter, so it would be easy to get used to, and of course, Sakura picked it.

"I guess this one is alright...I like it" he said hesitantly.

"Then for the next year, you will be know as Naruko Uzumaki" Tsunade smiled, "Now _Naruko_, from now on you are to start behaving like a woman, and a kunoichi, now I know that you will be tomboy, and I don't expect you to be all lady like, but there are certain things women don't do that men will, Sakura will try to teach you most of these during the next two weeks"

"O-kay baa-chan" Naruko playfully teased.

"Calling me that is one of those things" she glared at the blonde girl, only to be treated to a huge grin in response, Sakura had to stifle a laugh, Naruko was far too good at _acting_ the ditzy girl.

"Sakura" Tsunade said as she turned her attention to her apprentice, "your task for the next two weeks is for you to teach Naruko how to be a girl so she can perform the mission with you"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" the girl responded.

"Also, when you two return, you are to continue these lessons, so she will learn to be a proper kunoichi for the next year, the other girls will have returned from their missions by then, so you can ask them for assistance if need be" Tsunade continued, Sakura nodded in affirmation.

"Finally" she said as she reached into one of the drawers of her desk, grabbed a stack of Ryo, and dropped on her desk in front of Sakura, "You will use that money to buy Naruko some clothes, her old ones don't really fit her frame any more", nodding at Naruko who with a slight scowl was tugging on her now far to baggy guy clothes, "So their a little roomy, their still good though", she said, Tsunade just shook her head.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, leave it to me" Sakura quipped happily, she turned over to Naruko and smiled, "Shall we get going then Naruto..sorry Naruko?"

Naruko could only stand there baffled, in the past half hour she had changed into a girl, a real girl, not just some henge, was told that she couldn't change back for at least a year because else it would shorten her lifespan considerably, had herself a new name picked, by Sakura no less, and now was supposed to go clothes shopping with her? She wanted to sit down, and have a moment to take it all in, instead she was being tugged along by Sakura, out of the Hokage's office.

Once on the street Sakura let go of Naruko's hand, "Sorry for dragging you out here so forcefully, but shishou was about to start one of her speeches". Suddenly Naruko jumped and hugged Sakura tightly, "Arigato Sakura-chan, for finding a name for me" she said happily, the next moment she backed off, blushing brightly, "Gomen Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to…it just happened…"

It took a moment for Sakura to figure out what the blonde was apologizing for. The hug, if she tried that as a boy, she would send him flying, she was surprised at herself that she hadn't, apparently Naruko's new female body, and girlish voice made her drop her guard. The only odd thing was why she was blushing so heavy, instead of quivering, like she would have done before, then it hit her, their breasts had pressed into each other, she hadn't taken much notice because as a girl she hugged other girls, without any added meaning, but for Naruko it was new, and there was of course the question of if Naruko still liked girls instead of guys, which was highly likely.

Sakura quickly started looking around, attempting to change the topic, peering down each street that branched of the main one, "Where to go first..." she said thinking out loud. At that point both their stomachs growled in protest.

They gave each other a weak smile, "I guess we're eating something first" Naruko grinned widely.

Sakura sighed, she couldn't deny that she wasn't hungry, "Okay, but we're not buying from the money Tsunade-sama gave us, that's for new clothes only"

"That's okay Sakura-chan, it's my treat" Naruko said showing off a well stuffed Gama-chan, "Ichiraku here we come!"

Sakura had to smile, even after all that happened today Naruto's nature, and thus his love for ramen quickly won out over any and all negative things, even he was a she now called Naruko, "Okay Ichiraku it is".

* * *

Naruko stepped into Ichiraku's, greeting Teuchi with his usual "Hello old man", the man looked, lifted an eyebrow, shook his head and went back to cooking. "Naruto, you know that trick doesn't work on me, you won't get a free meal that way" he said.

"I'm not playing a trick, I'm stuck like this" Naruko hastily defended herself.

Teuchi shook his head still facing away from Naruko, "I've gotten wiser after last time, not to mention Ayame will be quite angry with you when she sees you like that"

Naruko remembered the first and last time that he tried he tried to get a free meal at Ichiraku's using Oiroke no Jutsu, Teuchi had fainted with a nosebleed, and Ayame chased him out telling to not try it again, the girl was quite defensive of her father. "But it's true old man, ask Sakura-chan" she argued again.

"Naruto is telling the truth, Teuchi-san, he really is stuck as this" Sakura backed up her teammate.

Teuchi turned around, seated next to the female Naruto was his teammate Sakura, someone he knew who wasn't to fond of Naruto's more perverted jutsu's, maybe he was telling the truth. At that point Ayame decided to enter from the back of the restaurant, "Naruto!! I told you never to use that trick here again!" she scolded him angrily.

"I'm not using a trick, I'm stuck like this, I'm a real girl now..." Naruko whimpered now, quickly seeing the prospect of ramen leave her grasp.

Ayame looked at Sakura, who nodded confirming Naruto's story, the brunette was laughing now, "Oh dear, poor Naruto, I guess Tou-san sales will go down a bit now" she managed to get out wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You know, it's not that funny, and what do you mean his sales will go down?" a slightly peeved Naruko asked.

"Well since you're a kunoichi now I suspected you want to stay slim, so assumed you'd be cutting down on your meals" a slightly surprised Ayame said.

Naruko's head snapped left, looking at Sakura, who giggled and nodded to confirm Ayame's statement, "You're not as broad as you used to be, look at how wide your clothes are now, with you're metabolism I doubt you'd ever need to go on a diet, but you probably will have to cut down your ridiculous portions to something closer to what a normal person would eat, a girl's got to watch her figure after all" winking as she said the last part.

Naruko nearly looked as if she could cry, cut down on her delicious ramen, the thought alone was horrid. She was about to start begging and pleading Sakura, hoping that it would be a joke, but the entry of an other person into the restaurant halted that train of thought.

Iruka had gone Ichiraku's in hopes of finding his all time favorite student, Naruto, he was in town, which usually meant that both lunch and dinner were spent at his favorite ramen restaurant. As he entered the restaurant he heard three women talking, two he recognized as Ayame, owners daughter, and Sakura, one of his former students, the third he did not know.

Iruka stepped inside only to see an obviously female Naruto sitting there, in an automated response he grabbed his nose to stop any potential bleeding, it was then that he noticed that this was neither the adult version of Naruto's perverted jutsu, nor was she naked. He sat down besides Sakura, who looked at him oddly, he was still holding his nose, he quickly lowered his hand, and focused his gaze on Naruto, "So you want to explain what's going on?"

Naruko relaid the entire story of what happened to her interested audience, she knew that good stories with either Teuchi or Iruka could land her a free meal or two, sadly a story without any fighting in it could not be embellished much, plus Sakura was sitting next to her, she would quickly, and probably painfully, correct any diversion from the truth.

"So you're a girl now" Iruka asked after Naruko finished, "100 real girl, everything included and working?"

Naruko didn't understand what Iruka was getting at, Sakura on the other hand did, "Baka" she scolded herself, "I never checked, Naruko, raise your jacket and shirt" she ordered.

"Uhh Sakura-chan, baachan already checked if 'you know who' is still safely locked away" Naruko whispered to her.

"Not what I'm checking for" Sakura said, "now raise them"

Naruko reluctantly did as ordered. Sakura's hand glowed green as she moved her hand over Naruko's abdomen. The medic nin's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, it's all there, all of it"

"What's all there?" a puzzled Naruko asked.

"Uhm...well I checked how real a girl you were, apparently you are one, you don't just look like one" Sakura hesitantly said.

"Huh?"

Sakura's face became slightly flushed, "You have womb, and ovaries, working like a real girl's"

"Ya so?" Naruko said, vaguely remembering that they were part of the female body.

Iruka took over, seeing that this required a teachers hand, "Naruto...uuh Naruko, what Sakura is trying to say is that you have a fully working female reproductive system, that means that technically, like Sakura, and Ayame, you can have babies, and you will have periods like they have"

Naruko had gone a ghostly shade of white, if her hair had been black she'd probably be able to do a decent impression of Orochimaru. She stared at her bare abdomen, "So...I can have...babies...and I'll get really grumpy once a month like Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's killer intent flared up, girl or no girl, sympathy or no, she was going to pay for that, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, she looked back seeing Iruka shaking his head, "You're the only woman he..she's been around with for any length of time to notice that you even have a period, and apparently he didn't pay attention in class on the other things that come with it, you'll have to explain them to her, later, in private", he quietly told her. Sakura nodded in agreement, Naruko would be in for several horrors before the day was be over.

Teuchi decided this would be a good time to change the heavy mood, "One free bowl of ramen for everyone, Miso for Naruto..oh sorry...ko, Vegetable for Sakura, and beef for Umino-san" knowing their favorites.

This of course changed Naruko's mood, the free ramen was enough incentive to put all the bad bodily horrors away and enjoy her meal, Sakura and Iruka just shook their heads and started on their own meals.

* * *

To Teuchi's great sadness Naruko was already full after four blows, where as Naruto would have downed at least six for lunch, it seemed that he would have to adjust his retirement plans. Even Iruka was surprised she was done so fast. Sakura was just mostly relieved that she didn't eat anymore, apparently her own body regulated the intake of food enough that she wouldn't have repeat her rant about watching her figure.

The two girls said their goodbyes and headed off to buy new clothes for Naruko. Their first stop was a store where they sold clothes that could be used for missions, while checking out some clothes on a rack outside, a sudden gasp from Naruto caught her attention. Hoping that the blonde found something she liked, she was quickly disappointed that she was staring at a pair of Konoha nin who were walking down the street.

"Her outfit is sooooo cool, I want something like that" Naruko said enthusiastically.

The girl of the pair was dressed in a red sleeveless bellyshirt, black fingerless gloves that covered her whole lower arm, a pair of black low rise pants which oddly had the lower half of the left leg torn off, the rest of her legs were covered in bandages, her long blonde hair was held together with by a red Konoha headband. Her most striking feature however was the huge sword she was carrying around, which it was larger as she was, but apparently didn't bother her much, actually she had a mischievous grin on her face.

The guy was not dressed as exotic as his partner, a pair tan pants and a dark olive green shirt with what seemed a stylized dragon printed on it, a pair of black gloves with only the fingertips exposed, like the girl he was blond as well, with a goatee. As with the girl, his weapons were the most striking, in the small of his back he had had two short swords, their curved scabbards making a flat X shape, below that thin but wide scroll was strapped.

Sakura smiled an waved when she recognized them, the girl waving back, the guy just sticking out a index finger from the intertwined hands behind his head as he looked at her and grinned. As the two walked further down the street out of sight, Naruko's curiosity got the better of her, "Sakura-chan, who where those two?"

"Those are Asuka-san, and Ryuu-san, they are part of a special jounin team, why do you ask?"

"I can't remember ever seeing them before"

"They're usually assigned to long term missions far away, their not in town much, I've only seen them a few time before myself, usually in shishou's office"

"I liked her outfit, it was cool" the blonde said with the same enthusiastic voice as before.

"It's nice, but I don't think it's you" Sakura grinned, Naruko grumbled something unintelligible.

"Come, lets go inside" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruko's hand and tugged her inside the store.

* * *

"Uhm, Sakura-chan...could you come inside...I'm...having trouble with this..." a desperate, grunting voice came from the dressing room.

As Sakura entered she quickly saw the problem, Naruko was dressed in nothing more then a pair of panties, and a bra she was attempting to put on. While the panties fit, the bra was clearly too small, obviously Naruko had just grabbed one, instead of checking her chest size first. She scolded herself for forgetting it, Naruko had no way of knowing these things after all.

"I'll be right back, I'll have to get something, and take that bra off, it's too small for you" she said, walking off to one of the store clerks. A few seconds later she came back with a tape measure. Naruko in the mean time had remover her bra, but was covering her breasts, when Sakura reappeared the pink tinge on her checks intensified.

"Raise your arms, I have to measure your chest so you can get the right size bra"

Naruko's arms remained firmly in place "Uhm Sakura-chan I don't know if..."

"You used to show them off all the time as a guy, what's the big problem all of a sudden?"

The blonde sighed, "that was just a joke, it wasn't real...this is...I dunno...it..it doesn't feel right anymore to just show them off"

The pink haired medic nin could only look at him oddly, self conscious about her female body within a few hours, this would take a bit more convincing. She quickly zipped open her own top, revealing her own breasts and bra, "I have them too Naruko, it's nothing I haven't seen before, and no one besides me is going to see them"

Naruko blush got bigger, but she slowly raised her arms, revealing her rather ample breasts, Sakura was hit by a slight tinge of jealousy when she saw them. She leaned forward snaking the tape measure around Naruko's back, then connecting the ends over her chest, slightly pressing down into her breasts, her fingers rubbing nipples in the process, a small gasp left Naruko when that happened.

Sakura was done, but she had heard the gasp, and felt Naruko's nipples harden under her touch, she quickly let the tape measure go, and looked at Naruko, who was blushing a bright shade of crimson, not unlike the one she felt on her own cheeks. Maybe this is why Naruko had protested so much, not because she was shy, but it was her who was doing the measuring.

She looked at the measurement she took, walked out of the dressing room grumbling something about 'bloody D-cup', she came back with several different bra's in the right size, this time she stayed, helping Naruko to put them on properly. If this was just the first store, she was in for quite a long day.

* * *

A/N:

Well my second ever posted fanfic, first Naruto one, I hope you liked it.

So who are Asuka and Ryuu, and what role do they play in the story because I know it's going to be asked.  
Asuka is the OC of Asuka Kureru, author of the awesome fanfic 'Teamwork', I'm a big fan of her work, both writing and art, so this is my little homage to her for entertaining and inspiring me.  
Ryuu, well that's just me, ya I put myself into the story, if only for the fact that I didn't like the idea of her coming back from a mission alone, Konoha works with teams for a reason, originally I had them coming into the Hokage's office as Sakura and Naruto were leaving, but in the end it seemed horribly out of place there, so I just moved them to walking down a street, Ryuu just tagged along. (plus I always wanted to be in an manga story)  
As for the role they play, none whatsoever at all, it was just a little cameo bit.  
I haven't decided if they will show up again, if they do, it will be in a similar fashion, just a cameo, with little to no impact on the story, and with very little lines (if any), their probably both a bit overpowered anyway.

Some of you might have noticed a rather odd use of Naruto/Naruko, him/her in this first chapter, there's actually a reason for that, until Naruto is renamed, I, and by extent the characters will still view him as male, once the name Naruko is chosen, he becomes a she.  
Other characters who were not present at that decision, will refer to Naruko as Naruto at first, and will slip up several times afterwards. Sakura on the other hand won't, she picked the name herself, and is far to smart to mess up too often, so she doesn't.

Oh and Naruko is a real Onsen town in Japan, I thought it was a neat coincidence with Naruko's fan coined name, and so made up a story of how the name came to be, with a little bit of 'Spirited Away' inspired myths attached to it.

To the obvious question, when is the next chapter going to be, honestly I don't know, inspiration comes and goes with me, and I actually rarely finish anything worth posting, let alone something that is 10 pages long on just the first chapter, I'm currently on an inspiration high, and things seem to come to me as I write (or during work which is troublesome cause I can't even scribble down notes there) so you might get lucky, on the other hand if my World of Warcraft addiction rears it ugly head again, you're looking at months.

As always comments and criticisms welcomed.


End file.
